


Water Sprite

by sffan



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo finds Gojyo in his natural habitat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Sprite

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be.  
> 
> Original Notes:  
> A while back there was a phobia challenge on the drabble community: 100 Roadtrips and many people thought it would be interesting to give Gojyo, the half water sprite, a water phobia. I went the other way. *g* Mad beta love to emungere. The tentacle line was totally for her.

Sanzo gets up. He has to get away from them; get away from Goku’s incessant chatter and Hakkai’s insufferably pleasant attempts to reassure the monkey that there is enough food. At least Gojyo disappeared as soon as they parked the jeep; if he had to listen to Gojyo and Goku argue for one more second, he really would shoot them both.

“Where are you going, Sanzo?” Goku chirps.

Sanzo lights a cigarette and starts to walk away. Goku gets up to follow him, but Hakkai grabs Goku’s arm and holds him in place. “I think Sanzo would like to be alone for a little while, Goku,” he says calmly.

The last thing Sanzo hears is Goku’s disappointed, “Oh.”

He walks through the forest surrounding the clearing that they found, trying to calm himself. He’s still trying when he walks through the opening in the trees and finds his way stopped by a small lake. He starts cursing under his breath, and then he stops, the cigarette tumbling from his open mouth.

There is some _thing_ in the water. A very naked, ethereally beautiful something – man, says a part of his brain – is in the water, bathing. The man stands hip-deep in the water, sluicing handfuls of it up and over his back and shoulders. The fading light of the sun gleams on the expanse of hard-muscled, golden skin. His water-darkened, blood-red hair sticks to his skin in thick sections. Sanzo’s eyes follow the path of the water down the long, lean lines of the man’s back, down to the gentle curve of his ass where it disappears into the lake.

Sanzo doesn’t think he’s ever been this aroused in his entire life. Despite his discipline, something about this man – this creature, because Sanzo is certain that the thing in the water cannot be remotely human – calls to him. His hand drifts towards his gun. And then the being turns his head slightly, and Sanzo sees a familiar profile, the two parallel scars, for once not hidden behind a curtain of hair, standing out on his cheek. Sanzo’s hand stops. It can’t possibly be…and yet it _is_ Gojyo. Except there’s a sense of peace and tranquility about him that is so unlike Gojyo that it makes Sanzo hesitate for a moment before calling his name.

Gojyo turns his head and smiles serenely at him. He beckons to Sanzo and then turns away and continues to pour handfuls of water over his body. Sanzo is half out of his robes before he realizes what he is doing.

Sanzo stops, a part of his mind telling him that this is a very bad idea. He ignores it and finishes undressing. He wades into the water, its coolness creeping up his legs, doing absolutely nothing to cool his desire for the man in front of him. He reaches out and slides his fingertips slowly up Gojyo’s back, brushing the thick strands of wet hair out of the way. Gojyo turns, leans in, and kisses him.

The kiss is nothing like Sanzo expected. It’s soft and gentle, overwhelming in its sweetness as Gojyo slowly parts his lips, inviting Sanzo in. Sanzo cups the back of Gojyo’s head and draws him closer. Their tongues move together in a wet, languid twist. Gojyo’s hands move down along his skin, stroking gently. Sanzo gasps in surprise when the first handful of cool water is poured down his back. He can feel Gojyo’s smile against his lips and he just kisses him harder. Gojyo continues to pour water over him until it has covered his skin. His fingertips slide over Sanzo’s body now, the teasing touch somehow almost painful, as it sends little unexpected jolts of intense pleasure through him. Sanzo moans despite of himself and draws Gojyo nearer, pressing the full length of their bodies together.

Gojyo breaks the kiss and laughs – a laugh Sanzo has never heard before – light and free, without a hint of derision or self-mockery. Sanzo gapes at him in shock. Gojyo laughs again and runs his fingers over Sanzo’s kiss-swollen lips.

“Beautiful Cherry-san,” Gojyo whispers and then leans in and runs his tongue slowly over Sanzo’s mouth before Sanzo can object to the implication in Gojyo’s words. Instead, he moans when Gojyo starts to suck on his bottom lip and he clutches Gojyo even closer to him. Gojyo’s skin is hot and slick with water and Sanzo arches against him, rubbing his erection against Gojyo’s hip.

“Oh, no, not like that,” Gojyo purrs against his mouth before sliding slowly down his body. Grinning wickedly up at Sanzo, Gojyo slips under the water. Hands curl around Sanzo’s thighs, and then sudden heat wraps around Sanzo’s cock, making him gasp in surprise. He almost stumbles backward, but Gojyo holds him steady. Red hair pools around his hips like bloody tentacles curling around him. Gojyo’s hot mouth and agile tongue move over his cock, and Sanzo finds himself clutching at Gojyo’s shoulders, desperately trying not to cry out.

Fingers curl around his ass, pulling him deeper into the tight heat of Gojyo’s throat. Sanzo curses and gasps, and his breath catches in his throat as the pleasure builds and builds to the breaking point only to recede, to then build once again. Sanzo has no idea how much time has passed, he only knows that he’s never felt anything like this before, _never_ felt this good before, and that Gojyo hasn’t once come up for air.

Gojyo encourages him to rock his hips. Sanzo cups the back of Gojyo’s head, fingers tangling in the wet strands of his hair, and fighting the drag of the water around his hips, he slowly fucks Gojyo’s willing mouth. Sanzo throws his head back, gasping for air. Gojyo swallows around his cock, the pulsating rhythm finally pushing Sanzo over the edge. He cries out and comes down Gojyo’s throat. The world greys out and the next thing Sanzo knows is the bitter taste of his own seed as Gojyo kisses him, with no recollection of Gojyo emerging from the water. Sanzo grabs Gojyo’s head and kisses him deeply, sucking himself off of Gojyo’s tongue.

Gojyo is curled around Sanzo, holding him tightly, his erection poking into Sanzo’s hip. Sanzo drops a hand down to Gojyo’s ass and grinds into Gojyo’s cock with his hip. Gojyo gasps and starts to rub himself against Sanzo. Gojyo’s moans are muffled by Sanzo’s mouth as he kisses Gojyo over and over again, pausing only to catch his breath. Sanzo pulls Gojyo tighter to him, lifting Gojyo’s leg up and around his hip. Gojyo pulls away from Sanzo’s mouth and buries his face against Sanzo’s neck, panting and murmuring what sounds like a prayer of offering before his body shudders and jerks against Sanzo, a warmer pool of liquid splashing against his hip, dissipating quickly as the water washes it away.

Gojyo goes limp against him and Sanzo strokes his back gently, pouring small handfuls of water over him, until Gojyo pulls away. Gojyo reaches out and cups Sanzo’s face gently, and then leans in for a soft kiss. He gives Sanzo and enigmatic smile and then glides through the water towards the bank where his clothing lies.

Sanzo follows him and they dress wordlessly side by side. Sanzo lights a cigarette and hands it to Gojyo, who nods a silent thanks. Their fingers brush lightly and all the hair on his arm stands upright as a jolt of pleasure sings through him. He clamps his teeth down on the gasp that tries to escape his lips.

Gojyo grins and then says, “Sorry about that. The effects linger a bit. It’s a water sprite thing. You might want to avoid touching me for a while. At least until I’ve dried off.”

Sanzo, being Sanzo, grabs Gojyo by the front of the shirt and pulls him into a fierce kiss that leaves them both breathless and trembling. He lets Gojyo go and strides away, lighting his cigarette. Gojyo chuckles quietly and catches up to him. Sanzo is just thinking about lighting a second when they enter the camp. Hakkai smiles at them both and hands them each a bowl of food.

Sanzo retreats to the other side of the campfire from Gojyo and tries really hard not to think about what’s just happened. It’s not like him to give in to carnal temptation, and he doesn’t want to really think about how easily he fell. Covertly, he watches Gojyo, but all he sees is the same thing he’s always seen – a half-breed that would pass for human but for the telltale hair and eyes. There is no sign of the intriguing creature that he’s spent the last few hours with. When Gojyo laughs at something Hakkai says to him, it’s the same grating laugh that Sanzo’s always hated so much, not the low, musical laugh he remembers.

So, Sanzo finishes his food, ignores Goku’s inquiries about where he’s been, resists the urge to slap the smile off Hakkai’s face, avoids making eye contact of any sort with Gojyo, and curls up on his blanket. He falls asleep to the slow, steady susurrus of gentle water lapping against land.


End file.
